One Last Dance
by tasha8694
Summary: Peter and Susan share one last dance. INCEST. AU. Peter/Susan. Oneshot. Takes place at the end of “Prince Caspian” with slight references to the move-verse. If you don’t like it don’t read it.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. All characters belong to C. S. Lewis.**

**Warning: This is an OneShot AU as well as a Peter/Susan paring story and takes place at the end of "Prince Caspian" with slight references to the move-verse. If you don't like it don't read it. **

--

**One Last Dance**

--

It was the celebration after the defeat of Miraz. The music played an infectious song, people danced, and liquor was passed round, all their spirits soared.

They had finally come home. Narnia was the only place they felt truly at home. Here they were High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle, not only brother and sister, but lovers of years past. When they ruled over Narnia in the Golden age no one questioned their relationship, he was the High King and she was his Queen. They used to have passion, not just lust but love between them. They had been married, but none of that mattered.

When they returned to England Susan had pretended they were no more than brother and sister, they were no longer the High King and Queen and they had no power there. Peter thought they could finally be together again when they had come back, but he had guessed wrong. She was stolen, bewitched by an accent.

He fought back the memories of passion as he watched Susan dance with Caspian. Peter couldn't hate Caspian, but he didn't have to like him. He watched as she danced in Caspian's arms round and round until he'd drank enough that the motion made him sick.

He could see in her eyes she didn't love the new king. He knew she was only doing this because she'd been raised to be no more than his sister. Even now, when they were reduced to no more than brother and sister, he could still feel her longing. It was in her eyes, her hugs, the way she seemed to always be around him.

He closed his eyes and tried to force the memories from his mind, but that only made it worse. He could imagine her in front of him. Her brown hair done up, her crown on her head, her eyes sparkling, her lips pulled back over her teeth in her beautiful and infectious smile. She hadn't smiled that way since they had come back to England. He could feel her hands in his. He could even smell her, no one smelled like her.

He opened his eyes again and downed the last of his glass. Taking one last look at Susan and Caspian dancing out on the floor he turned and headed to refill his glass. Reaching the table he wrapped his hand around the handle of the pitcher, but he felt a hand wrap around his arm and stopped. Turning his head he found Susan there.

She'd been watching him. She'd noticed how much he'd been drinking.

By the look in her eyes he knew what she wanted. He nodded and released the pitcher.

She led him to the dance floor and they joined everyone else as the music changed to something more passionate. They noticed the change and without word they both closed the distance between the two of them finding the same comfort they used to many years ago.

Peter knew they were just brother and sister now, but he closed his eyes and imagined they were back in the golden age, when her dark gentle beauty completed instead of contrasted his golden magnificence.

They knew the dance well and neither had to communicate. The feeling of holding each other was enough.

He could feel the warmth of her spreading through him, like it always did. He couldn't help but know this was their last dance. He knew this was her way of saying good bye. He hoped the song never ended. He never wanted to let her go.

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Susan again. Without him noticing she'd laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled, but then caught Caspian out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't read the expression on Caspian's face, but it looked fierce as if he was jealous. Peter looked away knowing Caspian knew about his and Susan's past, he was one of the few who knew the tales of old.

The music changed and Susan lifted her head when she felt Peter stop. Caspian had crossed the dance floor. Peter's turn was over. She looked over at Peter, but Peter wouldn't look at her, instead he was replaced with Caspian. She didn't want Peter to leave her so she grabbed his hand to make him look at her.

Peter felt Susan's hand grab his, he felt her urgency, but he didn't look up. He just kept walking, feeling her fingers slip through his.

Their last dance was done. The song had ended, he had to let go.

--

**This was just something that popped into my head. It was inspired by the song "One Last Dance" by Sarah Connor. It's a good song look it up :)**


End file.
